


Sorry About That

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Love this idea!, bby niko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I think this request was such a great idea so of course I went ahead with it! Hope you like it! Also hope you don’t mind that I named the kid Niko-Request: Build a Bear scenario with Villanelle as a worker and Eve as a single mother with son (in summary)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karliewhatyouwant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karliewhatyouwant/gifts).



> Personal note: I was actually wondering if you would comment, so I’m glad you did ^^ Hope this was sorta what you were after! I’ll attempt to write a second chapter for Villaneve’s coffee date if you’re okay with that? <33

“Thanks, come again!” Villanelle sighed cheerily. 

Her day had been quite hectic. Screaming kids, ignorant parents, the usual. She leaned against the counter and propped her head on her hands.

“Tired already?” A co-worker laughed and passed her by.

Villanelle grumbled and straightened up. 

Shuffling out of the storage room, arms full of plushies, Villanelle tried her best to move towards the empty shelves. As she stopped abruptly in front of one, a bear fell out. 

“Shit,” she cursed under her breath. 

Reaching out, her hand collided with another. 

A woman in her late thirties had offered to pick it up as well. She giggled apologetically and withdrew her hand. Villanelle gripped the soft fur and straightened up again. She stood in awe of the woman, cocoa curly hair and chocolate eyes looked back at her.

“Mommy!” A little boy raced in beside her clutching a cyan coloured bear.

Absentmindedly, Villanelle raised a hand to her mouth. 

“I hope he didn’t hear me swear..” she whispered.

The other woman laughed and looked down at the child.

Villanelle glanced at the woman again, feeling a strange pride as a result of making her laugh.

It turned out the boy, Niko, was her son. She was a single mother, and actually doing quite well for herself. Her name was Eve Polastri, as the boy was led by another worker to build his bear Villanelle had rolled the name around on her tongue. It was the toddler’s birthday, so Eve had brought him here as a treat. 

Villanelle and Eve found themselves talking for hours, which suit Niko as he dawdled around the shop. 

Villanelle worked up the courage to ask Eve out for coffee the next day, which she accepted sweetly. 

Villanelle also payed for Niko’s blue bear, and Eve couldn’t help but protest. 


	2. Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! :3 This was sweet, hope you like it! And in my opinion, I think it’s sorta smutty in the sense that it’s warm and cute- which is a good thing cause these two are adorable together. As per request, Niko has Eve’s hair, if it’s not too obvious ^^”

Villanelle fumbled with the edge of her shirt. It was like her mind was portraying the coffee shop as a fancy restaurant, which made Villanelle anxious. She didn’t want to mess up. 

The coffee shop’s luminous hazel lights streamed across tables. 

Villanelle picked a table near the window, the large panes of glass lining the shop. She waited eagerly for Eve to arrive. 

The small bell above the shop doors jingled and Villanelle threw her head back to them. 

Eve’s warm face beamed back at her as she made her way towards the empty chair. Villanelle couldn’t stop smiling and tried to cover her mouth. 

“Hey~” Eve teased, prodding Villanelle gently on the arm.

After ordering their coffee, Eve hurriedly explained how Niko wouldn’t listen to her when she tried to leave the house. She had left him with a friend of course.

Villanelle chuckled at his mischievous behaviour and covered Eve’s hand with hers. 

“I’m glad you made it.” Villanelle murmured.

Eve perked up at the gesture but sank into it. 

She lifted up Villanelle’s hand and stroked it. Villanelle thought it was cute.

When their coffee arrived, they talked again for hours. Losing themselves in conversation, they often found each other gazing at the other. Their date was soft and Eve liked to josh around by flirting with Villanelle. Of course, as a date, they were in a way supposed to flirt, but Eve liked to do it because Villanelle would get extremely nervous. Which made her fumble her hands around and look away from Eve. They both found a lot of things about each other that the other found adorable.

After finishing their coffee and walking out the shop, hand in hand, Eve offered for Villanelle to come home with her. She agreed and nodded with a smile.

As they walked home, they joked and laughed about, Eve softly nudging into Villanelle every time she laughed. When she did this, Villanelle would observe the flush on Eve’s face and the bounce in her step.

From the doorstep, they could both hear laughter and whispers from inside the house. 

Opening the door, Eve and Villanelle were swiftly greeted with balloons and cupcakes. 

It seemed like Niko and Eve’s friend, Elena, had had some fun whilst the other two were out. Niko’s curly hair covered one side of his face and sprung up when he jumped about. 

“Want to stay for a while?” Eve asked, looking up at Villanelle’s bewildered face. 

Quickly shaking the look, Villanelle glanced back at Eve and grinned.

“Of course.”


	3. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea this request would get so much love! <33 thank you all! I’m sorry karliewhatyouwant if it kinda strayed from your plot, I hope it’s still fun to read! I thought stargazing with wine and a kiss would be a good follow up chapter from the second ^^ (if it’s not too short to be considered a chapter)

Cross-legged on a rustic bench in the garden, Villanelle glanced up at the sky. The darkness enveloped the bright stars and covered the world in a charcoal blanket. 

“Here you are,” Eve strolled outside to meet Villanelle, two glasses of wine in her hands. “Just put Niko to bed.”

Villanelle chuckled as she took a glass from Eve. “Did he put up a fight?” 

“Just about.” Eve sighed and made herself comfortable next to Villanelle, resting her head on her shoulder and tucking her legs beside her.

Sipping the alcohol, Villanelle leaned her head back against the bench. Eve watched the stars glow and hovered a hand in the air to trace constellations. Noticing this, Villanelle intertwined her hand with Eve’s and moved it to draw a heart. 

Eve giggled softly and nuzzled her nose into Villanelle’s neck.

“This is nice.” She whispered.

Villanelle nodded and dipped her head to kiss Eve’s forehead.

Eve looked up at Villanelle and they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I can see the stars shine in your eyes.” Villanelle murmured, grazing her hand against Eve’s cheek.

Leaning into Villanelle’s touch, Eve moved closer. She slowly placed her lips on Villanelle’s and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
